Claimed
"Claimed" is the eleventh episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on February 23, 2014 at 9/8c on AMC, and on February 24, 2014 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis Tara sits at the back of Abraham's military truck, writing the street names on her hand as the truck drives past them. They stop in a car wreckage, three walkers nearby start to beat at the back of the truck, when Tara is about to shoot them with a rifle, Abraham orders her to stop, and proceeds to attack them with a crowbar, one by one they all fall down. Tara notices one thing, saying it's the first time she sees him smiling, he then says that is because "He's the luckiest guy in the world". Michonne and Carl sit down for a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Michonne remarks that she'd love to have soy milk for breakfast, which Carl remarks of how nasty it is and that he'd rather drink Judith's formula than soy milk, which upsets him and he leaves from the table. Michonne tells Rick they are going on a supply run. Rick offers his services, but Michonne tells him that he needs to rest. Rick gives Carl his Colt Python, giving him and Michonne until Midday to return. Rick then goes upstairs and falls asleep. After clearing their first house, Michonne tries to cheer Carl up by eating a copious amount of Crazy Cheese and acting like a walker. When this fails to make Carl laugh, she remarks that she is good at making toddlers laugh. This prompts Carl to ask when she was around toddlers. Michonne replies that she had a child before the apocalypse, which surprises Carl. Rick awakes from his sleep to the sound of strangers in the lower level of the house. After hearing approaching footsteps, he dives under the bed after retrieving signs of another living human being there; a bottle of water and a book. A survivor named Tony who entered the house jumps on top of the bed and soon falls asleep. Michonne and Carl are continuing cleaning out the house. Carl convinces Michonne to reveal that her child's name was Andre Anthony. Michonne finds a baby's room, with an entire deceased family inside. Shaken, Michonne slams the door shut and sees Carl standing outside, and lies to him that there was a dead animal inside. Carl seems to see through the lie, but doesn't press the issue and they stand together in the room. "Maybe Andre and Judith are together somewhere" Carl tells Michonne. Len enters the room with Rick, who is still hiding underneath the bed. After arguing about who gets to sleep in the bed Rick is hiding underneath, Len violently throws Tony off of the bed, and a fight occurs. Tony sees Rick while he is being choked on the floor by Len, but falls into unconsciousness before he can say anything. The second survivor, satisfied, leaves his friend on the floor and goes to sleep in the bed. On the back of Abraham's truck, Glenn wakes up. He frantically bashes on the back window until Abraham angrily stops the truck and gets out. Glenn tries to leave, but Abraham tells him that he is causing disruptions to 'The Mission.' After Glenn enquirers about the mission, Abraham reveals that Eugene knows exactly what caused the beginning of the apocalypse, and that government officials are to meet with him in Washington. Glenn tries to leave anyway, and after Abraham tries to force him to stay, he punches him. Abraham jumps on top of Glenn, and the two fight. Meanwhile, Eugene sees approaching walkers and takes it upon himself to try and kill them. His bad aim (on account of firing from the hip) causes him to rupture the fuel tank. Abraham and the others kill the walkers, and Glenn sets off with Tara for the bus. Abraham, after a moment's hesitation, follows them. While Len sleeps and Tony is knocked out, Rick leaves the room and attempts to leave the house, but he is spotted by Lou, who is brutally attacked by Rick. After a short scuffle, Rick chokes Lou to death and acquires his submachine gun. After leaving the bathroom door slightly open (presumably so his reanimated corpse can attack the others), he then leaves through a window and walks around the edge of the house. He sees the leader of group Joe sitting outside and is about to kill him when he hears screams coming from an unseen survivor. The man Rick strangled earlier had died and reanimated. The survivor sitting outside runs off to assist. Rick sees Michonne and Carl approaching the house. He sprints towards them and directs them away from the house. As they walk, Carl offers Michonne some Crazy Cheese and she laughs, while Rick gives them a bewildered look. They walk down the train tracks and spot a sign. After a short discussion, the trio decide to head towards where the sign is directing them. The sign is then revealed to say: '"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus."' Other Cast Co-Stars *Marcus Hester as Len *Davi Jay as Tony Uncredited *Scott Dale as Lou *JD Evermore as Harley *Gustavo Blade, and Alana Macip-Shaw as Walkers Deaths *Lou Receptions Ratings Upon airing, the episode was watched by 13.12 million American viewers, receiving an 18–49 rating of 6.6.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claimed_%28The_Walking_Dead%29#cite_note-ratings-1This presented a slight decrease in ratings from the previous episode, but still presented strong ratings. The show placed first overall in cable television viewing. Critical Response Roth Cornet of IGN gave the episode a positive review, with a score of 8.3 out of 10. Zack Handlen of The A.V. Club rated the episode a "B+". Trivia *First appearance of Joe. *First appearance of Tony. *First appearance of Len. *First appearance of Harley. (Voice Only) *First (and last) appearance of Lou. *Michonne revealed that her son's name was Andre Anthony and that he was three years old. *The title of the episode comes from Tony, who argues with Len over the bed that Rick Grimes is hiding under, saying that it is "claimed". This is the phrase commonly used by Joe's group. *When Michonne is in the bedroom with the dead family, one of the dead bodies is holding a Super Dinosaur ''comic book, another comic book written by Robert Kirkman. *The bedroom scene is similar to what Morgan discovers in Issue 60 of the comic book. *The jacket that Rick took and later puts on towards the end of the episode, strikingly resembles the one worn by his comic series counterpart. *There is a 'Boondock Saints' poster somewhere in the episode, (Norman Reedus portrays one of the main characters in both 'The Boondock Saints' and it's sequel, 'The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day'. Reedus had no idea the poster was there). *This episode marks Danai Gurira's 25th episode on ''The Walking Dead. *In this episode, Rick's bandage is removed, after receiving it from his fight with Tyreese in "Isolation". Goofs/Errors *When Abraham stops the military truck to takeout the walkers with a crowbar. The crowbar is covered in both blood and walker flesh. When he finishes killing all walkers, he proceeds to pull the crowbar out of the final walker. The crowbar, however, is completely clean and unused with no traces of blood or flesh on it. *When Rick is strangling Lou in the bathroom, Lou knocks over most objects on the counter-top, except a lint roller, which is seen rolling on the counter. In the next shot, when Lou is reaching for the pair of scissors, the lint roller is seen standing up. Then, in the next shot, it has been replaced with a hairbrush. *Once again, the lawns outside some of the houses are mowed, this is most notably seen when Michonne tries to entertain Carl with Crazy Cheese and the grass verge of the side of the cornfields has been recently cut. Videos Sneak Peeks The Walking Dead Season 4 Sneak Peek 1 4x11 Claimed HD-0|Sneak Peek #1 Walking dead 411 "claimed" talking dead sneak peak|Sneak Peek #2 Category:Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:TV Series